Il n'existe qu'un seul monde
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Tu te réveilles. Il fait noir. Tu es dans un lit – c'est déjà bien, que tu te dis. Texte pour le Kaixel Day!


**Titre: **_Il n'existe qu'un seul monde_**  
Genre: **_Drama...?__  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Personnages: **_Axel/Kairi (quoique très léger), avec mention de Sora, Naminé, Xion et Olette._

**Note: **_Texte écrit pour le jour du Kaixel, soit le 28 juin. J'ai voulu faire de la romance tout en gardant un lien avec le canon et finalement... ça a donné cette chose étrange qui ne contient pas vraiment de romance. La narration se fait à la deuxième personne (au «tu»), et il s'agit bien de Kairi, même si certains éléments pourraient laisser présager autre chose. Si vous vous sentez un peu perdus pendant la lecture, c'est normal! ^^' _

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Tu te réveilles. Il fait noir. Tu es dans un lit – c'est déjà bien, que tu te dis.

Tu ouvres les yeux – ils étaient fermés, tu viens de t'en rendre compte. Le plafond est blanc – bonne nouvelle. Tu bouges un bras, l'extirpes des couvertures. Ta main devant tes yeux – c'est bien la tienne.

Tu t'assois. Un bâillement. Un deuxième. Tu te frottes les yeux pour enlever les quelques résidus de sommeil. Efface une larme qui n'a pas sa place – pas _ici_.

Tu sautes sur tes pieds, te rends jusqu'à la fenêtre. Écarte les rideaux. La lumière t'aveugle – c'est normal, la lumière aveugle dans _ton_ monde. Tu te frottes encore les yeux – ce que c'est sensible, ces trucs-là, que tu te dis.

Tu jettes finalement un regard à la pièce. Banale. Un ordinateur dans un coin attend qu'on l'allume, un sac de lycéens traine négligemment sur le sol, un uniforme est bien posé contre le mur.

Tu te places devant ton miroir. Tes cheveux noirs sont dépeignés, tu les replaces un peu. Tes yeux marron ont bien l'éclat que tu leur vois toujours. Aucune tristesse, aucune angoisse.

Tu sors de ta chambre. La salle de bain t'accueille dans toute sa splendeur ordinaire. Un autre regard dans la glace t'apprend que tu es toujours toi, que tes yeux sont toujours marron, tes cheveux, tout aussi noirs. Tu prends rapidement une douche, te recoiffes. Tu ne te poses pas de questions – pourquoi se poser des questions? Quelles questions?

De retour dans ta chambre, tu enfiles ton uniforme, prends ton sac et descends les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, tes parents t'accueillent chaleureusement. Après les questions habituelles, tu t'installes devant ton petit déjeuner. Tu dégustes ton repas au gout nostalgique – le même bol de riz, le même poisson et la même omelette que chaque matin.

Soudain, un bruit te surprend, sans réellement te surprendre – tu t'y attendais. Tu tournes la tête pour découvrir ton frère jumeau – bien que très différent de toi, même physiquement –, Sora. Avec son boucan habituel, il s'exclame qu'il va être en retard – toi aussi, réalises-tu par la même occasion.

Tu engloutis le reste de ton repas, alors que ton frère ne prend qu'une tranche de pain. Bientôt vous êtes tous les deux à l'extérieur, sous le soleil matinal. Tu clignes des yeux, mets une main en visière. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu avais oublié que le soleil éclairait autant.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'école est un peu long, comme toujours. Sora à tes côtés te parle sans arrêt. Tu acquiesces, le contredit, peu importe au final. Tu le connais si bien qu'en étant avec lui, tu as l'impression d'être seule avec toi-même. Tu sais bien qu'être la moitié de quelqu'un n'est pas aussi romantique qu'on le pense. Pour ta part, il ne s'agit que de ton frère. Une part de toi, peut-être, mais _justement_ une part de toi, seulement.

Tu ne le détestes pas, bien entendu. Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne pourrais peut-être pas vivre sans lui, tu ne le sais pas. Ce que tu sais sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est que tu ne pourrais pas vivre _qu'avec_ lui : ce serait d'un ennui mortel.

L'apparition du lycée te tire de tes réflexions. Passé la porte, tu lances un joyeux «à plus tard!» à ton frère et, après avoir mis tes souliers d'intérieur, tu sautilles jusqu'à ta classe. En entrant, tu salues tout le monde, puis vas vers tes amis. Xion, Naminé et Olette t'accueillent, chacune à leur façon. Xion hoche la tête vers toi avec un sourire discret – toujours aussi avare de mots. Naminé te souhaite un bon matin, avec un sourire radieux – toujours aussi élégante, celle-là. Olette affiche une mine sévère et te réprimande encore une fois – «tu es pratiquement en retard, Kairi!» – toujours aussi sérieuse, la représentante de classe.

Avec une moue, tu expliques que c'est par la faute de Sora que tu es tardive. Xion pouffe discrètement, sachant la chose fausse, alors que Naminé se contente de sourire, bien que légèrement en coin. Olette s'apprête à te sermonner lorsque la cloche sonne, annonçant le début des cours.

Tu t'assois à ta place avec un soupir – tu as évité une réprimande. Olette est beaucoup trop sérieuse à ton gout. Pourtant, elle est de bonne compagnie, dès qu'elle évite de faire sa représentante de classe – c'est-à-dire trop peu souvent à ton gout.

Tu te couches sur ton bureau – tu n'as pas assez dormi cette nuit, pas assez bien. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu vois, dans ton demi-sommeil, une fugace silhouette. Celle d'un homme assez grand, avec une grande capuche qui cache son visage. Il te regarde, tu le sens. Il te tend la main. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu lui tournes le dos.

Tu t'éveilles en sursaut. Tu lèves les yeux, balayes du regard la classe. Enfin, tes yeux se posent sur l'horloge. Tu as dormi pendant quinze minutes peut-être. Tu vois Olette à tes côtés qui te lance un regard réprobateur. Tu lui réponds d'une grimace.

Le reste de la journée se déroule de la même façon qu'à l'habitude. Avec tes amies, tu déjeunes, suis tes cours, glandes après l'école. Vous vous arrêtez pour manger une glace et tu remarques qu'une nouvelle saveur vient d'apparaitre : une glace à l'eau de mer. Toutes les quatre, vous regardez un instant les mots, pour vous assurer de bien les lire. Puis tu t'exclames fortement qu'elle a l'air plutôt dégueulasse. Olette t'approuve en grimaçant – elle déteste le mélange sucré salé. Naminé te surprend en admettant qu'elle gouterait volontiers, ce à quoi Xion hoche positivement de la tête.

Tu les traites de folles à lier. Dans ta tête pourtant, dans un petit coin de ta tête, tu as envie d'y gouter. Absurde. Tu rejettes cette idée et prends ta sorte favorite, celle au chocolat. Olette prend son habituelle fraise, alors que tes deux autres amies essaient la nouvelle sorte. Elles la trouvent tout compte fait indigeste et la jettent rapidement, ce qui te confirme que ta première impression était la bonne.

Finalement, après avoir marché dans ta ville, vous vous séparez. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Tu te demandes quoi faire – étrangement, tu n'as pas envie de retourner chez toi. Tu restes dans un parc, regardes un peu les arbres. Tu repères un banc libre, t'y assois. Tu es quelqu'un de très sociable, mais de temps en temps, tu as envie d'être seule avec la nature. Elle te rassure, tu te sens bien quand tu n'es pas dans le milieu urbain. Un petit côté nostalgique, tu ne sais pas très bien d'où d'ailleurs.

Soudain, sans te demander ton avis, quelqu'un prend place à tes côtés. Tu regardes qui a daigné te voler ta tranquillité : c'est un adulte, dans le début de la vingtaine. Il a les cheveux rouges – il a dû les teindre, impossible de les avoir aussi voyants naturellement – et les yeux verts – c'est possible, un japonais avec des yeux émeraude? Il a des tatouages sur le visage, ce qui lui donne vraiment un drôle d'air. Il porte en plus un long manteau noir – avec cette chaleur, comment peut-il le supporter? Tu te demandes pendant un instant s'il est vraiment de ce monde.

Tu remarques enfin qu'il a une glace à la main. Il commence à la manger sans se soucier de toi. Tu le regardes fixement, parce que tu viens de réaliser que sa glace, c'est celle à l'eau de mer. Tu la reconnais facilement grâce à sa couleur bleu pâle. Il n'a pas l'air repoussé par le gout étrange. Au contraire, tu dirais même qu'il a l'air plutôt ravi de déguster cette _chose_.

Tu détournes le regard et reportes ton attention sur le ciel bleu recouvert de nuages. _Ton _ciel. Tu ressens souvent le besoin de t'assurer que tout t'appartient. Que tu es bien dans _ton _monde.

- Tu crois que ce ciel-là est bien le tien?

Tu te tournes vers l'intrus de ton banc, qui t'a posé cette question sans te regarder. Tu le trouves un peu brusque de te parler alors que tu ne le connais pas. Tu réalises seulement après quelques secondes que tu réfléchissais exactement à la même chose. Tu le fixes plus encore alors qu'il se tourne vers toi et t'affirme, avec un sourire énigmatique :

- Si je lis dans tes pensées? Bien sûr que non, les télépathes n'existent pas dans _ton _monde, n'est-ce pas?

Sa façon d'insister sur ce mot te décontenance. Tu ouvres la bouche pour le contredire, mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est ridicule, que tu te dis, tu as d'autres choses à faire que d'argumenter avec un énergumène habillé pour l'hiver alors que c'est la canicule. Tu t'apprêtes à te lever, mais, étrangement, tes jambes ne t'obéissent pas. Te voilà complètement figée sur ce banc.

-_ Kairi_, tu as des souvenirs tangibles de ton enfance?

Tu ne comprends pas très bien où il veut en venir. Bien sûr que tu te rappelles ton enfance! Pourquoi l'aurais-tu oublié? Dans ta confusion, tu oublies de noter qu'il a utilisé ton prénom.

- Tu peux me dire où tu es née? Où tu as grandi? Qui sont tes amis d'enfance? Tes parents?

Tu te sens bombardée par toutes ces questions et tu as envie de répondre, mais tout est flou dans ta tête. Voyons, tu les connais, les réponses! Cherche un peu, que tu t'ordonnes. Cherche, plus loin encore. Pourtant, tu ne trouves absolument rien.

- Et si ce monde n'était pas le tien?

Tu t'effondres. Tu ne comprends pas exactement – tu étais sur un banc, non? Pourtant tu es maintenant sur le sol – le sol? Non, non, ce n'est pas le sol, tu en es convaincue, tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu le sais. Des sirènes assourdissantes résonnent autour de toi, tout est noir.

Soudain, tu sens un contact sur ta joue. C'est froid, mais c'est aussi rassurant. Une texture un peu lisse, comme du tissu. Tu reprends peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Tu es toujours sur le banc, mais tu y es couchée de tout ton long. Ta tête repose sur les cuisses de l'inconnu. Ce contact que tu as senti, c'était sa main gantée; la caresse, très légère, dure encore un instant, jusqu'à s'éteindre naturellement. Son visage affiche un sourire radieux, et tu sens instinctivement qu'il ne devrait pas afficher cette expression.

Tu réalises soudainement vos positions et rougis fortement, avant de tenter de te relever. D'un geste doux, mais ferme, l'adulte t'en empêche. Ses mains sur tes épaules sont toujours aussi froides, mais elles te réchauffent étrangement. Docile, tu te laisses manipuler sans rien dire. Tu te pensais plus combattive. Dans ta tête, tu te jures de prendre ta revanche à un moment ou un autre.

Pour l'instant, tu te poses une question que tu aurais déjà dû te poser il y a un long moment : qui est-il? Quel est son nom? Comment te connait-il? Un malstrom d'interrogations t'envahit sans que tu ne puisses ouvrir la bouche. C'est finalement lui qui répond à tes questions en premier, sans que tu n'en formules aucune :

- Qui je suis? Eh bien, la réponse est un peu complexe... tu peux m'appeler Axel.

Tu savoures la sonorité dans ta tête. Ces sons te rappellent quelque chose, un sentiment de nostalgie s'empare de toi. Tu te sens très bien, tu n'as plus envie de te poser de questions, ni de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tu fermes les yeux sereinement. Le sommeil s'approche, mais tu comprends tout de même les mots que l'adulte te susurre sur un ton calme :

- Kairi, écoute-moi bien, c'est très important. Il n'existe pas qu'un seul monde dans l'univers. Il y en a des milliers. Ce monde-ci n'est pas le tien, ni le mien d'ailleurs. C'est un univers alternatif dans lequel tu t'es enfermée. J'ignore encore comment ou pourquoi tu as fait une telle chose. À dire vrai, je ne te connais même pas encore dans notre monde. Pourtant, je sais très bien comment nous allons nous rencontrer, ce qu'il adviendra de moi, de toi, et surtout de nous deux.

«Je suis ici pour te guider, te sortir de ton rêve. Je crois être une projection de ton esprit, bien que j'ai apporté également mon propre grain de sel – la glace à l'eau de mer, entre autres. Tu as des choses importantes à réaliser, Kairi. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre ici.»

Tu t'assoupis enfin à ces mots, ignorant par le fait même tous ceux qu'il a peut-être prononcés par la suite.

~xxx~

Tu te réveilles. Tu es dans un lit – c'est un bon départ. Tu ouvres les yeux sur un plafond blanc – de mieux en mieux. Tu approches ta main de tes yeux, en remuant tes doigts pour mieux les sentir – parfait, ce sont les tiens.

Après t'être levée, t'être assurée que tes yeux sont marrons et tes cheveux noirs, tu files à la douche. Un bon repas – toujours le même – et une marche jusqu'au lycée plus tard, te voilà entourée de Naminé, Xion et Olette. Tout est normal, parfaitement normal.

Dernièrement, tu fais de drôles de rêves. La nuit dernière, tu as revu l'homme habillé d'un manteau noir, qui te tendait la main. Vous étiez sur une plage. Dans tous tes rêves, tu as une mauvaise impression de cet homme, mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il ne t'inspire pas du tout confiance, et ce, d'emblée. Aucune raison ne te motive.

Tu marches dans les rues, après t'être séparée de tes amies. Tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Tu ne te demandes pas ce que tu fais en temps normal. Tu ne te demandes rien de précis, en fait; tu déambules, tout simplement.

- Je t'aime mieux avec les cheveux rouges.

Tu te retournes et prends instinctivement une pose défensive – comme si tu tenais une épée. Tu fixes l'homme qui t'a accosté. Il s'appuie négligemment contre un mur et te fixe de son regard émeraude. Tu restes silencieuse alors qu'il ajoute :

- Et les yeux bleus, c'est plus original.

- Tu me veux quoi? Que tu lui demandes avec méfiance.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et te fixe, manifestement surpris par ta réaction. Il te semble pourtant normal de réagir de cette façon face à un inconnu qui te raconte n'importe quoi! Tu te prépares à te retourner lorsqu'il prononce enfin, sur un ton moqueur :

- Tu m'as déjà oublié? Ce que tu as mauvaise mémoire, _Kairi_.

Tu songes un instant à lui retourner l'insulte, avant de réaliser qu'il t'a appelée par ton prénom. Tu te fais donc encore plus méfiante, regardant autour pour voir comment te sauver s'il y avait un pépin. Tu réponds également :

- Comment tu connais mon nom? Et tu es qui au juste?

- Tout doux, qu'il te répond avec un geste supposé te calmer. Moi, c'est Axel, c'est bon, c'est retenu?

Tu le jauges encore un instant du regard, puis consens enfin à baisser ta garde, quoique très légèrement. Tu songes soudain que cet homme te rappelle la silhouette que tu vois dans tes rêves. Non, non, c'est stupide, que tu te dis. Pourtant, il t'inspire la même méfiance.

- Écoute, Kairi, qu'il fait en se rapprochant, alors que tu t'éloignes. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis simplement là pour t'aider.

- Je me porte très bien toute seule, merci

Tu lui tournes le dos et commences à courir. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ressens soudain l'envie de t'enfuir très loin. Tu as peur, excessivement peur. Pas de lui, mais de la situation. Tu ne comprends rien du tout et pourtant tu fonces, sans réfléchir. Tu ne vois plus le paysage autour de toi, ni les gens, rien du tout.

Quand tu te réveilles de ta transe, tu es devant chez toi. Tu ouvres la porte et montes dans ta chambre, où tu t'effondres. Cet Axel... était-ce un harceleur? Dois-tu appeler la police? Ces questions te hantent et tu ne sais qu'y répondre. En parler avec tes parents te semble la meilleure solution. Encore faut-il en trouver le courage...

Tu décides tout compte fait d'attendre s'il va t'aborder de nouveau. Peut-être a-t-il abandonné? Ou tu es simplement paranoïaque. Cet homme savait ton nom, et alors? C'est un prénom assez commun pour qu'il puisse appartenir à n'importe quelle lycéenne.

C'est sur cette motivation que tu t'installes à ton bureau et fais tes devoirs.

~xxx~

Tu es sur une plage. Tu regardes l'horizon. Tu parles à voix haute, mais tes paroles se perdent. Une voix te répond, mais tu n'en comprends pas les mots. Une silhouette apparait à tes côtés. Un homme de grande taille, avec les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts, te fixe. Il te parle, te tend la main. Son sourire parait affreusement faux. Tu te méfies, te rétractes. Pourtant, en ton for intérieur, tu te demandes s'il mérite à ce point que tu te réfractes. Après tout, tu ne le connais pas, et lui aussi semble avoir ses motivations – il veut retrouver un être cher.

Tu crois comprendre. Tout s'installe dans ta tête – le casse-tête prend forme. Tu ne comprends pas comment, mais tu comprends. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce que tu comprends. L'essentiel est que tu as saisi.

Tu t'éveilles en sursaut. Le lit, le plafond, tes mains. Tout est normal. Ta respiration est forte, une larme coule sur ta joue. Il fait noir, c'est en plein milieu de la nuit. Tu te lèves tout de même, te rends jusqu'à la fenêtre dont tu écartes les rideaux.

Cette lune est-elle la tienne? Le simple fait de te poser cette question te fait perdre pied. Tu te laisses aller sur la fenêtre pour éviter de tomber et fixes les étoiles. Sont-elles à toi?

Tu rejoins tout compte fait le sol et enfouis ton visage dans tes mains. Tu as cette idée tenace, qui te poursuit depuis toujours : ton monde n'est pas le tien. Ce que tu vois ne t'appartient pas. Ce à quoi tu te raccroches n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Dans la lumière crue de la lune, tu te demandes si tu ne glisses pas lentement mais surement vers la folie. Comment expliquer autrement que tu te sentes si éloignée de tout, si étrangère à ce monde?

Tu sens une main sur tes cheveux. Tu sursautes et ouvres les yeux : devant toi se tient l'homme auquel tu rêves depuis un certain temps. Tu tentes de te relever, avant de réaliser que tu es déjà debout – tu étais pourtant convaincue d'être sur le sol. Un regard autour de toi t'apprend que tu es à l'extérieur, dans un parc. Le soleil se couche à l'horizon, plongeant tout autour de toi dans une lumière orangée.

Déboussolée, tu tentes tant bien que mal de te raccrocher à la seule chose que tu reconnais : l'inconnu aux cheveux rouges. Tu t'y accroches, enserres tes bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Tu enfouis ton visage dans son torse et fermes les yeux. Son odeur t'est familière – tu l'associes à la maison.

Il t'entoure de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Tu ne songes pas à le repousser – d'ailleurs tu es celle qui a tout entamé. Vous restez ainsi un temps indéfini, avant qu'il ne te repousse que très légèrement. Tu acceptes à contrecœur, mais seulement pour plonger ton regard dans ses yeux. Leur couleur si énigmatique t'aspire et t'hypnotise. Il sort enfin sa voix pour te dire, sur un ton suave qui ne lui va pas du tout – tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu le _sais _:

- Kairi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il te ment en te disant exactement, mot pour mot, la vérité. Cette phrase n'a peut-être aucun sens, mais c'est la meilleure formulation qui te vient à l'esprit.

Tu tentes de le repousser – tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu dois t'en aller –, mais il raffermit sa prise. Il penche son visage sur le tien et tu restes figée sur place. Tu ne peux rien faire, rien tenter, même ton visage ne t'obéit plus. Tu fermes les yeux, attends un baiser qui ne vient jamais.

Quand tu rouvres les yeux, tu es seule.

~xxx~

_Elle s'éveille. Elle est dans un lit – c'est normal. Le plafond est blanc – impeccable. Elle lève sa main devant ses yeux, remue ses doigts – ce sont bien les siens, comme elle s'y attendait._

_Elle se lève, ouvre les rideaux. Le soleil illumine la pièce qui contient son lit, son uniforme pour l'école, son sac et quelques décorations. Elle s'installe devant la glace : ses cheveux sont bien rouges et ses yeux bleus ont la même étincelle qu'elle leur reconnait. Aucune angoisse, aucune tristesse. Elle se lance un sourire avant de filer vers la salle de bain._

_Ses rêves sont devenus étranges, dernièrement. Il y a cet homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui l'approche toujours de différentes manières. Elle ne sait d'ailleurs jamais comment le décrire. Il est parfois trop gentil ou au contraire taquin. Il lui explique des choses ou ne lui explique rien. Pourtant, elle sait qu'il s'agit de la même personne – ce sont ses perceptions qui changent, pas lui._

_Elle a oublié son nom et son visage, mais elle a retenu sa silhouette. Si elle le voit dans sa réalité, elle ne manquera pas de le reconnaitre. C'est ce qu'elle se dit._

_La journée même, elle recevra une drôle de visite. Sur la plage, devant cet homme étrange, au ton de voix condescendant, elle deviendra méfiante. Elle le fuira, sans le reconnaitre et sans lui donner la moindre chance._

_C'est normal. Il n'existe qu'un seul monde, après tout._


End file.
